memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed Delta Quadrant starships
Unnamed starships located in the Delta Quadrant. Abaddon's Repository of Lost Treasures derelicts Abaddon's Repository of Lost Treasures was a junkyard owned by Abaddon that contained a "fleet" of sixty-two derelict ships, consisting of multiple hull configurations, and a few hundred pieces of ships all collected over a period of twenty-years. At least three of the derelict ships possessed active defensive systems. ( ) File:Abaddon's derelict 1.jpg|Derelict #1 File:Abaddon's derelict 2.jpg|Derelict #2 File:Abaddon's derelict 3.jpg|Derelict #3 File:Abaddon's derelict 4.jpg|Derelict #4 File:Abaddon's derelict 5.jpg|Derelict #5 File:Abaddon's derelict 6.jpg|Derelict #6 File:Abaddon's derelict 7.jpg|Derelict #7 File:Abaddon's derelict 8.jpg|Derelict #8 File:Abaddon's derelict 9.jpg|Derelict #9 File:Abaddon's derelict 10.jpg|Derelict #10 File:Alice (ship).jpg|'' '' File:Abaddon's ship pieces 1.jpg|Ship component #1 File:Abaddon's ship pieces 2.jpg|Ship component #2 File:Abaddon's ship pieces 3.jpg|Ship component #3 File:Abaddon's ship pieces 4.jpg|Ship component #4 File:Abaddon's ship pieces 5.jpg|Ship component #5 #3: B'omar patrol ship #4: Devore warship #5: Hirogen warship #6: Coaxial warp ship #7: Allos's species vessel #8: Hierarchy assault vessel #9 & #10 (as well as ) were all new CGI model The various ship components that appeared in the junkyard came from the following origins: #1: Mawasi cruiser #2: Qatai's shuttle #3 & #4: Varro generational ship #5: Onquanii's ship.}} Allos' rescue ships Two of these pre-warp vessels operated by Allos' species were sent as rescue ships to the moon where Allos and his colleagues had an accident with the Omega molecule. Despite being pre-warp vessels, they possessed several more advanced technologies, including tractor beams, particle weapons, and impulse engines capable of nearly overtaking a Federation starship. ( ) Buck-toothed alien starship This alien starship was manned by one male humanoid who fell victim to the Hirogen, between a week to a month before being discovered by the in mid-2374. When the ship was discovered adrift, it was found to have no propulsion systems, no weapons and no life support. After an autopsy was performed on the remains, the body was returned to his ship by the Voyager crew so that his people would be able to retrieve him. ( ) Chaotic space hulk This unnamed starship was a type of starship that possessed sensors that were more advanced than those of a Federation starship. This vessel became trapped in chaotic space where its crew lived for one year before dying of exposure. Both the and first officer of the ship suffered from hallucinations before dying. The ship would be discovered in 2375 by the crew of the , who determined the cause of deaths of the ship's crew. ( ) Daelen's ship This unnamed starship was manned by Steth, as Daelen, while looking for the unnamed lifeform who stole his DNA. It was responsible for driving off two Benthan Guard patrol ships that had stopped the coaxial warp ship in the Kotaba Expanse in 2374. ( ) Dream species' ship s]] This craft was seen in a nightmare experienced by the ''Voyager'' crew in 2374. ( ) Ledosian spaceport visitors These vessels were visitors at the Ledosian space station in 2378. ( ) File:Chaotic space hulk as unknown ship at Ledosian spaceport, Natural law.jpg File:Qatai's shuttle as unknown ship at Ledosian spaceport, Natural law.jpg File:Unidentified space ship docked at the Ledosian spaceport.jpg File:Unnamed Delta Quadrant starship at Ledosian Spaceport.jpg Nekrit Expanse freighter This freighter, located near the Nekrit Expanse, was contacted by Wixiban for purchase of narcotics, purportedly in an effort to help gain Neelix a map of the area. Sutok, one of the dealers, was killed during the failed transaction. ( ) Salvage Aliens' vessel This unidentified vessel, operated by a group of salvage aliens, was encountered in a Borg debris field in 2377. It engaged the with its phasers, but was disabled when the return fire hit the ship's engine core. ( ) Tau's ships 's ships were starships operated by an alien thief that possessed a translocator device used to raid passing ships. In 2375, a number of these ships raided the as it passed near his system, where one was destroyed during the attack. Later, thirteen of these vessels were sent from the surface of the commerce planet from where Tau operated. ( ) de:Weitere Schiffsklassen aus dem Delta-Quadranten Delta Quadrant Starship classes